I'm Still Proud of You
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Johnny visits his dad in prison and their relationship has officially been rebuilt as he's still proud of his son after watching him sing! Think of it as a little alternate ending to the movie that should've been there! Enjoy!


This would've been an awesome alternate ending to Sing and I figured that I would at least put in a Big Daddy/Johnny moment! It also takes place after 'Look After My Son' and it's like a perfect fit...enjoy!

* * *

I'm Still Proud of You

by: Terrell James

At the jail, the prisoners and guards were still talking about the talent show that they saw on TV and in those instances, they were talking about Big Daddy's son and once it got out that Johnny's dad is in prison, many of them took notice immediately, even referring to Big Daddy as the 'proudest father in prison', a title that he never expected to have and never gets bored from it because he can proudly say that that's his son singing on that stage.

It had been a few days after Big Daddy broke out of prison to patch things up with his son and though he may face added charges to that, it still didn't take away the fact that he's making he first steps of making things right with Johnny.

As Big Daddy was busy pumping iron in the outdoor prison cell, he realized many people that walked past him greeted him and knew his name or simply referred to him as 'Johnny's dad' and they would give him a massive barrage of positive things about Johnny and he kinda felt like a 'prisoner celebrity' only without the special treatment from the guards.

Just then, one of the guards came up to Big Daddy and said, "You still pumping iron?"

"Yes, sir. Still gotta keep in shape." Big Daddy replied, grunting as he pumps more iron.

"Well, when you get through, come inside. Your son's waiting for you." the guard replied.

Suddenly, the fact that Johnny's here filled him with such anticipation that he stopped what he was doing and ran inside immediately, but the guards stopped him because he's still gonna be escorted as soon as they get to the visiting section. It took about 4 minutes, but they finally managed to get there and once Big Daddy walks in and sees his son sitting there, it felt like a bright light was beaming through the other side of the glass.

Big Daddy just couldn't stop smiling the minute he saw Johnny there and it made him want to be a better father than what he had been before and he sat down, picked up the phone and said, "Hey, son."

"Hi, dad. How are you?" asked Johnny.

"I'm doing great now that you're here." Big Daddy replied.

Johnny chuckled in response to that and that was a good relief to share a laugh with him and he looked at his dad and said, "You know, I didn't think you'd come to see me perform after what had happened."

"No, no, no...Johnny, I was angry. I shouldn't have disowned you like I did. When I saw you perform on TV, I was just surprised with how serious you were about your talent. I can tell that you've worked very hard and picked a greater alternative from the lifestyle I brought you in." Big Daddy added.

"It really meant a lot to me that you would even be there to see me." Johnny responded.

"Yeah, now I find myself being asked, 'was that your son on TV?' or 'Are you Johnny's dad?' every day. Everyone's been talking about it in prison and they still do today." Big Daddy added.

"Really? Because everytime I walk across the street or go anywhere, everyone would ask me for an autograph or take a selfie with me." Johnny answered.

"Is that right?" asked Big Daddy.

"Yeah. It's kinda amazing and a little weird at the same time." Johnny responded.

Big Daddy chuckled in agreement with that and said, "Sounds like both of us has got reputations to upheld...even me. Listen, son...I met some of your friends at that theater the other day and they've said great things about you and I'm just really impressed with how you've taking this course in your life."

"It's what I've always wanted to do when I was a kid." Johnny stated.

Big Daddy knew that his son could do big things in his future, but it was Johnny that chose his own future for himself and he just closed his eyes with a smile and a chuckle and said, "Johnny, I hope you do great things for yourself and know that I'm always there to cheer you on no matter what you do."

Just hearing that come out of his dad means a lot to Johnny and it made his heart warm up a whole lot and said, "You mean it?"

"Every word. You know when I asked how I ended up with a son like you? I found the answer; I'm very, very fortunate to have one that I'm proud to call him my son and that I love him deeply." Big Daddy answered.

Johnny smiled at this and he's really fortunate to have him and he said, "And I'm glad you're my dad."

"Keep doing what you love to do. You have my full support all the way and I know that I'll be looking forward to the day when I get out and see you on the stage performing in person. I'll shout it from the rooftops saying 'That's my son!' like a proud gorilla papa." Big Daddy exclaimed, happily.

"I look forward to it, dad." Johnny replied.

Just then, the guard comes over to let him know that his time's up and the elder gorilla lets out a deep sigh and look at Johnny and said, "I gotta go, son. But take good care of yourself, yeah?"

"I will, dad." Johnny replied.

"And your friends at the theater are gonna look out for you." Big Daddy added.

"I know they will, dad." Johnny added.

Soon enough, Johnny placed his hand on the glass to show a strong love for his father even when he can't physically embrace him and Big Daddy responded by putting his hand on the glass as well as father and son rebuilt their relationship and it was very bittersweet for both of them and a very emotional moment, but a very fulfilling one.

Both hands were lowered down and Johnny said, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son." Big Daddy replied, with one tear falling down his face.

Soon after, Big Daddy hung up the phone and got up as he walked back to his ceel being escorted by the guard and he took one more look at his son before the door closed and Johnny got himself up and walked out of there and as he got on his black truck, he turned the key and just thought about what had happened back there and the fact that their relationship has returned to being father and son...that meant a lot more to Johnny than anything.

He closed his eyes and then opened them again as a few tears were falling down his eyes, but those were happy tears this time as he not only got his dad's love again, but he's got his back on achieving his goal and that in itself is what he wanted the most. He lets out a smile as he wiped his eyes and drove straight to the Moon Theater where he'll start his new chapter that he has written himself.

* * *

Was that beautiful or what? That should've been the ending for Sing! Hope ya like! AniUniverse is out! For now...


End file.
